


Untitled

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Request de facebook, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unas cuantas cervezas y Greg cuenta sus problemas al doctor Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Este es un request del grupo de FB Slash/Yaoi Fantion Request (Español)

  
Era viernes y si ese era el día en el **[Pub Crawl](http://www.sherlockology.com/locations/pub-crawl)** , John había llegado quince minutos antes al lugar y fue a la mesa de siempre. Justo después de la entrada, en la esquina derecha estaba una mesa alta con bancos casi igual de altos, ese era el lugar tranquilo y propicio para una tarde de cervezas.

 

 

El lugar tenia un buen ambiente a esas horas de la tarde, un pub común y corriente; tranquilo y con toques Irlandeses y por la noche era un concurrido lugar para los chicos que les gustaba disfrutar de la noche bailando en la parte mas amplia del lugar con luces de colores y bolas de disco centellando en el lugar.  
Pero a John le gustaba la versión del lugar tranquilo, el aire de serenidad y los rayos del atardecer que golpeaban en los ventanales del lugar haciéndolo mas acogedor.

 

 

 

"¿Llego tarde?" una voz conocida se escucho cerca de la mesa de John. La sonrisa apenas se dibujaba en la cara del cansado Inspector.  
"No, no, para nada," John hizo ademan de levantarse de su asiento para recibir a su buen amigo. "creo que yo llegue temprano." dijo John mientras Greg tomaba asiento.  
"¿Lo de siempre?" pregunto Lastrade ya emocionado.  
"Por supuesto" Greg hizo una seña al tipo de la barra "Creo que se esta volviendo algo así como una tradición o algo" John se acomodo en su asiento al ver que una chica se acerba a su mesa. La verdad es que las veces pasadas ambos terminaban apenas un poco borrachos y Greg siempre se alocaba, esperaba John que esta vez no fuera así; que no hiciera un drama de la nada después de unas cuantas cervezas.  
"Dos cervezas, por favor" la chica se fue tan rápido como llego a la mesa y en cuestión de minutos ambos disfrutaban de sus refrescantes bebidas.

 

Después de unos minutos ambos ya llevaban mas de la mitad de su vaso vacío mientras John comentaba como le iba en su nuevo consultorio y las pocas veces que Greg interrumpía en la historia con una risa a lo que John le contaba. Quince minutos después ambos daban sorbos a sus recién llenados vasos de cerveza y Greg contaba del caso en el que trabaja con Donovan y Anderson, y contó la inesperada aparición de Mycroft en la escena del crimen.

 

"No...no, no creo que él tenga algo que ver con esto."  
"Pensó que había consultado a Sherlock esta vez. Al parecer están tan al tanto de su hermano." dijo Greg dando un suspiro.  
"Esos dos son inseparables." John rio ante su comentario y Greg le hizo segunda. Sabian ambos que los hermanos Holmes actuaban de esa forma todo el maldito tiempo. 

 

Minutos después de aquello Greg deshizo el silencio entre ambos con un profundo suspiro.

 

  
"No se que demonios le pasa a Mycroft" comenzó diciendo el inspector dejando su vaso en el portavasos.  
"¿Que..?"  
"Siempre...siempre trato de salir de mis...de mis asuntos lo mas pronto posible," John se quedo quieto escuchando a su amigo. "trato de...de hacerle entender que mi trabajo es pesado, el suyo es solo mandar..."  
"Ha! ¿Tú le has dicho eso a Mycroft?" John trato demasiado en no reírse. Se imaginaba a Mycroft con su semblante serio escuchando a su compañero.  
"Si, he tratado de convencerle que tomar una copa de vino antes de ir a la cama es saludable y él argumento contra eso que no quería estar ebrio o que posiblemente yo lo violara a la mitad de la noche. O peor, que al día siguiente no se pudiera ni levantar para ir a su importante trabajo por estar ebrio" John no aguanto una carcajada justo cuando estaba por dar un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.  
"Por dios, es tan dramático."  
"Lo se, por eso lo amo." John volvió a reír, esta vez un poco mas alto que antes "No hemos tenido sexo en..." Greg se doblo sobre la pequeña mesa para decir casi al oído de John "...casi por seis meses. Esto es horrible."  
"¿Que?" John se recargo en el respaldar de la silla cuando escucho aquello, definitivamente esto se lo contaría a Sherlock.  
"Lo se es...es traumático." toma su vaso y tomó lo restante de la cerveza de una sola vez. John llamo la atención del tipo detrás de la barra para que trajeran dos cervezas mas.  
"Tal vez debas de incentivarlo un poco." dijo el doctor.  
"¿Incen...que?"  
"Si, algo que les ayude a ambos a...ya sabes." acomodo su vaso para disimular su vergüenza.  
"No se cocinar lo que a él le gusta. Soy malo con los platillos afrodisiacos."  
"Tal vez puedes tomarlo por sorpresa."  
"Lo he hecho pero el se niega, dice que al día siguiente hay trabajo y que necesita descansar." Greg levanto sus manos como dándose por vencido "No se me ocurre nada mas."

 

Ambos ya estaban igual de ebrios, uno por despecho y otro no quería estar sobrio mientras escuchaba al inspector quejarse de su vida sexual.  
Unas pocas rondas y ya estaban acabados.

 

 

"Ya no...ya no hay sexo...no hay nada." dejo el vaso en la mesa de forma pesada haciendo un ruido fuerte.

"Shh...Greg..." a John se le escapo un hipo, habían pedido la noción de cuantas cervezas se habían tomado ya. "No...no creo que esto este bien." sorbió por la nariz y después carraspeo, John estaba ebrio...mas ebrio de lo que él pensaba.  
"John," Greg por poco tira el vaso lleno de cerveza, la chica recién lo había puesto en el portavasos y Greg por poco lo arruina solo por estirar la mano sobre la mesa para estrujar de John "Mycroft ya no me quiere. Ya no me ama." dijo Lastrade tan dramático, dejo caer su frente sobre su brazo extendido y de su boca salían sonidos extraños parecidos a los de un llanto.  
"Creo que...creo que..." zafo su mano del agarre y tomo de su vaso "...creo que tienes que hablar con él."

 

 

Greg aun tenia su brazo extendido sobre la mesa y su cabeza aun sobre el mismo, no se movía ni nada.

 

  
"Greg" el doctor empujo al otro con su diestra para despertarlo.  
"No...no voy a tomar ese caso." se despertó tan repentinamente viendo a todos lados.  
"Pufff..." John trato de no reír tan fuerte. "Busca quien te satisfaga." aconsejo el doctor.  
"Claro," golpeo la mesa con el puño, "me acostare con la primera persona que atraviese esa maldita puerta. Me importa una mierda quien sea." dijo decidido el hombre y después dio un sorbo a su vaso.

 

  
La ventaja de ese pub es que los ventanales dejaban ver la parte de afuera, las siluetas de las personas que pasaban por afuera eran distinguibles y esa figura alta y con saco que caminaba desde la esquina...John sabia perfectamente quien era.

 

  
"Oh por dios" John trato de esconder su risa al tomar mas de su cerveza pero fue inútil.  
"Un whisky..." La puerta fue abierta y entro el mayor de los Holmes, diciendo en voz alta al tipo detrás de la barra. Greg vio hacia la puerta y vio ahí a su Holmes, ese tipo alto bien vestido y siempre con una sombrilla. Maldita sea, que algún día averiguaría porque siempre carga con ella.

 

 

Para tomar valor, Greg tomo mas de su cerveza y camino hasta él tambaleándose.

 

  
"Tú, maldito bastardo." apunto a Mycroft que había tomado asiento en uno de los bancos frente a la barra. "Tu, vendrás y tendrás sexo conmigo." Lastrade no estaba del todo consiente que había mas personas en el lugar y aquello lo había dicho en voz alta, casi gritando.  
"Inspector. Los baños de este establecimientos son bastante pequeños para poder tener intimidad dentro de uno..." dio el primer sorbo a su pequeña bebida.  
"Tú casa...o no...espera, vives en una maldita mansión. Mejor mi casa." dijo recargándose en la barra. El Holmes mayor tomo de su whisky terminándolo y fue hasta con John lo cual dejo perplejo al otro hombre

 

  
"Doctor Watson, sugiero que vaya a casa."  
"Si...si, suficiente drama." bajo de su asiento y tambaleante se dirigió a la puerta dejando atrás a Mycroft y al Inspector.

 

  
Greg por otro lado trataba de estar mas lucido frente a su hombre, Myc era su hombre.

 

"Tú..." lo apunto.  
"Gracias por servirles a estos caballeros," del bolsillo de su pantalón saco unos billetes y los dejo en la barra "disculpe las molestias" Mycroft tomo de la camisa a Greg y lo saco de ahí, John por otro lado estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, la luz del sol estaba yéndose y la noche comenzaba a caer.

"Sube al auto. Ve a casa. Tal vez debas de tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza." dijo el mayor a John.  
"Al auto...?" y enseguida uno se estaciono cerca. "Oh...si..." y sin chistar entro subió.

 

  
Segundos después de que arranco el primero otro se estaciono en el mismo lugar, Mycroft abrió la puerta y movió a Greg hacia la entrada.

 

 

"Hablaremos en casa"  
"¿Tu casa o la mía?" rio ante la típica frase de coqueteo y entró al auto.  
"Tú casa" respondió

 

En la calle Baker justo frente al 221 un auto se estacionaba y un John borracho sale del auto sin dar las gracias, tenia ganas de vomitar pero no iba a hacerlo en el auto.  
Subió como pudo hasta el segundo piso y vio a un Sherlock pensativo sentado en el sillón.

 

  
"No te imaginas de lo que Greg me dijo."  tomo asiento en su sillón estirando las piernas y relajándose.  
"No me importa." cerro sus ojos y se recargo en el sillón  
"Greg no ha tenido sexo con Mycroft por casi seis meses." lo dijo de todos modos.  
"Tienes la suerte de estar ebrio, John," se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta con él "Yo tuve que escuchar a mi hermano quejarse por mas de una hora y estaba sobrio." dijo cerca de la cara de John.  
"¿Quieres tener sexo?"

 

 

 


End file.
